The Untold Shakespeare Tail
by Lady Kitara
Summary: Team Bacchus from the Air Gear Musical. YAOI! RomeoxJuliet, MacbethxHamlet, MacbethxJuliet RomeoxHamlet. Dong' like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Lady's fanfic is called: The Unknown Shakespeare Tale

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"I don't know if this is going to work." Hamlet said looking at the bottle. "Are you sure?"

Macbeth rolled his eyes. "We've been over this a million times. It's going to work. Anyway it'll be just like a one night stand. Nothing's going to go wrong."

"Alright, let's do this then."

The two left their apartment to get what they needed for this to work.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" Juliet said.

"Juliet, can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it, Macbeth?"

"Me and Hamlet got into a fight about something stupid and I want to get him something to say I'm sorry and I know he likes that one movie but I can't remember the name."

"I forget the name but I would know it if I saw it." Juliet looked over at their movies he and Romeo had to see if maybe they had bought it.

"I was going to try the web, but since I don't know the name and you know what it looks like can you come over and help me?"

Juliet looked over at the clock. It was already evening. He wasn't to go out at this time. Romeo walked into the room with his cell in his hand and mouthed out that is was Hamlet. Juliet mouthed out 'Macbeth'.

"Hold on," Romeo said.

"Just a second,"

They both muted their phones.

"They fought." Juliet said.

"Again. This has been happening lately. Hamlet wants to know if he can stay here for the night."

"Macbeth asked me to go over help him find a gifted for, Hamlet."

Romeo looked up in thought. "Well, it's only for the night. I can walk you to the house, but I don't want you walking home at night. Hamlet said it wasn't safe and wondered if we could pick him up."

Juliet nodded. "I can ask if I could stay the night. They are our friends, right?"

Romeo smiled and kissed Juliet. "Yup, although I had plans tonight they can wait until tomorrow," he smirked.

Blushing a little Juliet smiled. Then they told the other two they would be there soon. So half hour later the four of them stood there.

Macbeth and Hamlet looked mad at each other but that was expected and soon they all head back to each others homes.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Do you see it yet?"

Juliet shook his head. "It's been three hours of looking can we take a break, then we'll look again."

'Finally! That took longer then I thought.' "Alright. There's drinks in the fridge."

"Okay,"

Macbeth watched Juliet get up and go for one, knowing the red streaked actor he would go for the banana milk. Just as he thought the other got the milk and started to drink it. Now all he had to do was wait.

Juliet finished his drink and they went back to looking for the movie. It was only a few minutes of looking when Juliet suddenly felt strange. For a split second the room moved. Shaking his head a little he tried to focus on the computer.

"Are you okay?" Macbeth asked.

Juliet looked at him confused. Why did his voice sound far away? Looking back at the screen he couldn't get his thoughts together. Everything just seemed to be there. As if his was just watching and couldn't think straight. Lifting his hands up he attempted to use the desk to help himself up. He wobbled and fell.

"Juliet!" Macbeth helped him into a sitting position. "Are you, okay?"

"Y-yes…?" Juliet then shook his head. "No… something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure… call Romeo…"

Juliet's vision began so blur and his hearing going dull. He couldn't tell what was going but something in his stomach turned telling to get out of there and fast. However his body just wouldn't move. Feeling arms left him from the chair he used everything he had to swing his hand. There was hiss, then everything went into a nightmare.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Macbeth waited for Juliet to stop pushing him away, but the other was so weak it didn't take long. When he finally calmed down and his eyes hazed over was when Macbeth knew he could start.

"Who am I Juliet?" Macbeth asked looking down at him.

"…?" Juliet couldn't answer, he couldn't even speak.

"Good."

Leaning down he placed a simple kiss on the younger ones lips. When the other didn't protest he continued kissing the lips until he opened his mouth. Just as he had thought…. Juliet was sweet tasting. Where as his lover tasted like he had eaten oranges all the time Juliet had a honey taste.

After kissing the sweet tasting mouth he moved to the neck, where his nibbled it causing Juliet to shiver. Careful not to leave any marks Macbeth kept moving down until the shirt got in his way. Unbuttoned it fast and moved it out of their way. Now that it was out of the way they could have more fun.

Trailing kiss down to the chest he heard Juliet let out a small mewl, push himself upward so he was about half a foot passed the pillow. Stopping Macbeth wonder if it was an reaction or if the other knew what he was doing and pulled away. Looking up the other didn't move.

Going back to what he was doing he didn't know that Juliet had some knowledge of what was going on. When he had gotten the milk he had drop about a fourth of it and cleaned it up. With out the full dose he could see what was happening through bits of pieces as it happened. In his mind he could do anything but watch.

Moaning as Macbeth's hand slid into his pants Juliet shut his eyes as a blush covered him. Feeling that hand moved against him made him react without wanting to. As much as he hated it….it felt good. Letting out small pants made the taller one want to go faster in this game.

Macbeth hands began to roam all over him causing unwanted pleasure. Juliet knew he didn't want this but he couldn't control his body. Nothing he did to try to make the other stop was working. Trying to sit up to get away didn't work either, it only encourage Macbeth more.

He was pushing back being pinned to the bed Macbeth body keeping him there. The other hot flesh made him shiver again. When Juliet thought the other was stopping he leaning he head sideways on the pillow only to let out a gasp and jump as a jolt when up his spin.

Macbeth had started to tease his nipple, rubbing it with his tongue. Blushing red Juliet bit his lip. Romeo had a fetish and it was nipples, so that meant since they got together it was one of the most sensitive part of his body.

Juliet tried to resist more, tried to yell stop, tried anything to get out of the situation. It was all in vain because he couldn't take it anymore. His body made its own choice for him. Juliet could have died right there when Macbeth kissed him and he kissed back.

Macbeth smirked against the lips. As he devoured the other's mouth. Juliet was way different from Hamlet. When he kissed his lover the would kiss rough. Juliet's kiss was soft, relaxed letting him have full control. That what he liked. Control.

Kissing down Juliet's neck he was careful not to leave any marks. Even if he didn't notice them there was a high chance that Romeo would notice.. After going lower to taste Juliet he looked up to see Juliet panting hard and his breathing was deep. Smirking again he took Juliet into his mouth and gave a hard suck.

"Nnahhh!"

Juliet threw his head back on the pillow and gripped the sheets. It was too much and so fast, something he wasn't used to. Eyes watering a little he continued to gasp and make noises that he couldn't stop. Feeling the heat building up in him he squeezed his eyes shut and cried out as he came. Juliet felt hazed and hopped it was over but he was proved wrong because Macbeth pulled him up and kissed him deeply.

The cum tasted strange in Juliet's mouth, maybe because it was his own. Gagging a little he was released and then gasped as a figure entered him. Leaning onto Macbeth shoulder he whimpered a little bit. Knowing that he was way different from Romeo was eating away from him. Juliet wasn't used to this roughness. He was used to being teased and handled gently.

A second and third figure entered him, stretching for something larger. It was painful but when they moved against that spot Juliet moaned. Panting hard he snuggled into Macbeth more. A second and a third figures caused pain and he moved back so fast that he landed back on the pillow tears flowing down his face.

Surprised at sudden movement, Macbeth leaning down to Juliet's crying face.

"Romeo is gentle with you isn't he?" Macbeth laughed a little, "Sorry, but I'm not one to be gentle."

Pushing further into him, Juliet scream. Clawing at the sheets he tried desperately to make the pain stop. Just when he got used to the intruders they were removed. Biting his lip, Juliet knew what was next. An ear piecing scream made Macbeth cover Juliet's mouth. He Didn't need the people living next door hearing him. Kissing him to keep him quite, Macbeth was surprised on how at how hot his was inside, and so tight.

"H-hurts…" Juliet managed, looking like he was going to pass out.

"Relax," Macbeth hissed.

Juliet did calm down as his body was letting the other have his way. Closing eyes Juliet felt him move slowly. The soon the pleasurable feeling began and he was torn between happiness and utter sadness started to set in. Juliet tried to keep himself from liking it, but the sad truth was… it felt good.

Macbeth wasn't surprised when Juliet started to move with him. It was part of what he was under and it just made things so much more easy. Even with this new reaction from him Macbeth couldn't rush and risk hurting Juliet. If that happened the blue streaked leader would notice and not only would he be dead, his small lover would face the same fate.

"Haaahh… Nahh!"

"Damn." Macbeth girthed his teeth. "Not only are you tight and hot, but you sound like that? No wonder Romeo is obsessed with you."

Macbeth thrust harder to hear him more. Beneath him Juliet was withering, crying out for more. Leaning down to kiss him Macbeth was a little shocked when the other wrapped him self against the other's hot flesh. Heat was raising fast in both of them. Hissing at Juliet's sounds Macbeth pulled back to that he was on his lap, pushing him further.

Without even realizing it Juliet wrapped his arms around Macbeth as he panted and moaned for the taller actor. The feeling was overwhelming him and he knew he was close. It was about then the drug took over making him think he was with Romeo. This is something they did often, so there was only one thing missing….

When Juliet started to move away, Macbeth looked at his face. He was looking for something with his eyes. Determined no to let this go to waste, he shoved him back on the bed, trusted hard into him making him scream. A few more and Juliet came, spilling over both of them. Macbeth felt the muscles tightened around him and came inside Juliet.. They lay panting for air.

Pulling out Macbeth went to kiss Juliet one more time. It was Juliet who pulled him down and kissed his lips softy, before parting his own to him take control. Macbeth didn't mind since it would all be over soon so when Juliet pulled away, snuggled up to him and whispered something did he feel… jealous?

"I love you, Romeo…"

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"No!" Juliet woke with a start.

Looking around he found himself on the couch cover in a blanket. Heart beating a mile a minute he looked around and didn't see anyone in the apartment. Was… was that a dream? But, it was so real… and he could feel the after math…

"Hey,"

Juliet jumped at the sound, but he didn't turn around to face Macbeth.

"You feeling okay? You drink that milk last night but you drank the one with alcohol in it and passed out."

"I passed out…?"

"Yeah, I thought something was wrong but when I noticed which one you drank I just put you on the sofa.' Macbeth knew his acting had to be perfect and if luck was on his side Juliet would be too focused on the 'dream' he had. "You need some as sprain?"

"Y-yes, thank you." Juliet bit his lips. Thinking for a second, he stood up. "I'm going to call, Puck. I'll have him walk me home, anyway I need to have touch ups on my red streaks."

"Alright,"

Macbeth was unsure but when the jokester showed up Juliet was back to normal. Now all that was left was for Hamlet to come home and that was all there was that was left of their well played plan.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Bad Macbeth! Although it was fun to write.

Mawhahaha!

Love

Lady Kitara


	2. Chapter 2

Lady's fanfic is called: The Unknown Shakespeare Tale

I don't own Air Gear or Air Gear Musical

----

"Yes, yes, I understand, stop crying,"

Romeo had been sitting there hearing Hamlet cry over Macbeth for about three hours and just when he thought he was going to stop the other would burst into a new set of tears.

"You don't understand!"

Another hour and Romeo was drinking some light Saki. It was nice to have it and it calmed his nerves a little bit. Though it was never enough to get him drunk it kept him at bay from hitting the drama queen. As the time went on he excused himself to call Juliet and see how he was doing.

Hamlet waited until he couldn't see Romeo before slipping a small bag into the Saki. Then whipping the fakes tears away he put more eye drops into his eyes before waiting for the leader to return. When he did he looked unease.

"What is it?"

Romeo frowned more, "Juliet didn't answer his phone."

Hamlet nearly gulped but managed not to. "Maybe he left his phone on silent again?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go check on him,"

Hamlet panicked and then thinking quick threw himself on the floor and started crying like someone was about to kill him. Romeo stopped in his track and tried to make the small male shut up before the neighbors around thought he was killing him.

"Hamlet, shut up!" yelled or more like commanded.

Getting caught off guard Hamlet stopped but was now crying about being yelled at. He saw Romeo give him an I'm sorry look and then went back to drinking the Saki. Hamlet continued until he saw the other swayed a little. He paused and then took another drink.

Hamlet got closer so that he could make sure that the other was under enough. Suddenly Romeo looked at him and lunged. Shocked at his sudden movement he was left shocked until lips claimed his in a heated kiss that let him breathless. Once the need came for air Hamlet moved away and managed two breaths before Romeo sealed them again.

'Now I know why Juliet is always out of breath…' He thought hazily.

Feeling something travel to his side. In a few seconds they wonder up causing shivers. The hands roamed his side for a bit and then a sensation made him moan. Romeo had started teasing his left nipple, rubbing it and pinching it so it would get hard. When it was the leader went to work on the other one. Shivering from the feeling he tried not to moan to loud.

Romeo pulled back and pushed Hamlet onto the floor and began to get rid of the clothing that stood in the way. The shirt was removed along with the black undershirt and now he looked at the chest before him. Noticing that the other wasn't breathing as much as he wanted he began to push his body onto the smaller one and slipped a hand lower and slowly rubbed the inner thigh. The clothing made the touch so light it made Hamlet tremble and whine.

As the hand wondered around him there he was getting impatient. Romeo was touching everywhere but where he wanted to be touched. Trying to move so he could feel more he was stopped by a fast kiss and then Romeo began to kiss down his neck as he went lower. Gasping as the other licked his nipple lightly and then traced around it slowly with that tongue. Breathing becoming heavier he closed his eyes. It felt good but the slowness and teasing was making him cry out more then he would have.

"Nahh! What are you.. Mmmm!"

Clapping his hands over his mouth to keep the scream in as Romeo began to stroke him gently and lovingly. Blushing a bright red he tried to pull away. It was just to slow… with Macbeth it was fast and this was too new. Letting out another moan, he was shocked that the other pulled away fast. For a moment fear stuck him thinking that maybe Romeo had snapped back. That was over turned as he was lifted and carried to the bed room.

There he was placed gently on the bed and the other climb on top of him kissing and touching him. Romeo roamed over the small body and dimly in hi mind thought that it was a little strange that Juliet's body had somehow gotten a little bit smaller. Attacking the right nipple again he bite down softly and then began to suck it hard.

"AH!"

Hamlet gritted his teeth as Romeo abused his nipples. He kept on while teasing his lower body. The hands teased making his body burn with want and he could feel the precum. Finally Romeo left his chest and kissed down.

Letting out a small scream as he felt an overwhelming feeling. Romeo licked and teased his cock. Pushing the tip of his tongue in the small opening making Hamlet try to pull away. Then he felt figure at his mouth. Covering them with as much saliva as he could he tried not to choke on the as Romeo grinded into him making the friction between them hotter.

"Romeo, please… no more… I need… Mph!"

Another deep kiss was shown. With passion, love and lust. As a fingers slipped into him he closed his eyes so he could only feel. He was ready for a little bit of pain that a companied it. He was surprised though as Romeo too enough time to stretch him longer then he was used to. Feeling the second slip in with no problem he was ready for the third and sure thing he added it an no pain.

Continuing to stretch the small hole Romeo latched onto Hamlet's nipples again. It had always been a fetish. From the time he was small he had always wanted to kiss and lick nipples. When he had found his Juliet, he had been over come with joy. Later when they were older and had agree that it was the right time, he was in heaven when Juliet enjoyed the attention there and had always begged for more.

Now he couldn't understand why his lover was calling out for more. It was like Juliet was relived when he would leave his chest alone. Trying to get the sound he wanted from his lover he began to thrust his fingers in and out of him and amid for the spot that caused the wonderful music.

Finding it he heard a wanting moan that was louder then the rest. Pulling out his figures he climbed back up and laid on his side.

Hamlet didn't know what was going on until he was rolled unto his side and his leg was lifted up. Turning res he looked straight. He was shocked at what he saw. There across from him was a full length mirror! Blushing he saw it was angled so that it showed them both completely nude. Blushing brighter he was as he felt the tip push light against his entrance. Closing his eyes tight he felt the hot flesh slowly entered him. His lower body felt so hot and the need to come made him tighten around him.. Hearing a chuckle he moaned when Romeo moved slowly inside him, brushing on that spot sending sparks up his entire body.

"Faster," Hamlet whispered as he opened his eyes.

Romeo smirked but did as he was asked and speed up to hear the wonderfully song that was being played.. When he felt the other wanting to cum, he stopped and made him sit up so he was facing the mirror. Making the other spread his legs so that they could see just what was happening he pounded into the other. Moans, pants and whispered words where spoken.

Hamlet felt himself losing it and before he could utter anything he came and was fallowed as Romeo released inside of him with hot cum. He was expecting to fall on the bed but was lowered and just as he was closing his eyes he felt another jolt. Looking down he saw Romeo once again attacking his nipples.

"Stop," he whimpered, "They hurt…"

Romeo sat up and reached over to the night stand and un capped something. Hamlet wanted to know what it was but saw Romeo take what looked like a very small portion of some kind of cream on his figures. Then he applied it to Hamlet sore burning nipples and it soothing them and Hamlet was glad that they didn't hurt anymore. Romeo placed himself on Hamlet and they shared a long slow kiss.

Hamlet felt the other relax on him and soon was a sleep. Hamlet felt the need to sleep but he need to stay awake and clean everything up and make sure that nothing went wrong.

---

"Okay, sit down!" Puck said cheerfully. "It's a god thing you wanted the touch ups! Look, there about four inches dying to be dyed!"

Juliet walked over to the seat. He looked at it and sat down lowly and let out a hiss of pain.

Puck caught it. "You get into a battle or something?" he asked putting the black cover over him.

"No, I just got drunk and fell and hurt myself," Juliet said in a strange voice.

Wondering what it was about Puck continued to dye the extra hair and trim off the hair that was no longer need. Anyway all their hair stayed the same length. A Rule of being a Bacchus member. As he did he tried talking to Juliet and the other kept spacing out. Then he tried teasing him with names calling but it didn't work.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Puck frowned as he finished.

"Hm? Nothing… it's just… never mind. Thanks, Puck, I need this done."

"Hey, hey, hey! Tell me…! Come on I swear I won't say anything to anyone else,"

Juliet looked at him and then looked down. "I had this… dream and what happened was,"

Puck listened and then sat next to Juliet when his voice got lower. He was shocked about the dream and he and know knew why he was acting that depressed about that dream. It made him feel like ha had betrayed Romeo.

"It was only a dream, Juliet. Strange things happen in a dream. Hey, I know! We'll put a hot pack on you back and the pain will go away and then we can go pick up some food on the way over to your guy's home and eat there!"

Juliet smiled. "Alright,"

Puck went and grabbed a hot pack and offered to help Juliet put it on. As the princess lifted up his shirt he wait for the pack. When he didn't feel it he looked over his shoulder.

"Puck?"

Puck was staring at his back like something was wrong. For a moment Puck didn't say anything then he carefully placed the pack on.

"How hard did you fall?" he asked pulling the shirt down.

"Just from where I was standing. Macbeth said I landed weird though."

"Yeah… come on let's go!"

At a small store Juliet order the food, him, knowing just what everyone liked, and waited. Puck stood there watching him. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as he remembered the bruises he saw on Juliet's back. It bearly shown but he knew what it was.

'That bruise,' Puck thought to himself, 'Could never be made by a fall,'

---

Hamlet shifted and rolled over. He began to wake as the birds sang. Sang? Eyes snapping open he felt shock over ride him. He fell a sleep! How could he do such a stupid thing?! Looking over he saw Romeo standing by the door. His face was blank. Nothing to be read.

"Hamlet."

Hamlet was going to blurt out that it wasn't what it looked like but Romeo got there first.

"Don't tell Juliet or Macbeth!" Romeo looked away ashamed. "I can't stand knowing what I did to you… I know you would have fought back and you must have. Let's pretend it never happened."

Hamlet nodded not believing that he had gotten away with it. It was crushed when he heard Romeo's last words that he whispered as he left the room.

"Forgive me, Juliet. I betrayed you… again,"

---

WOOO!

Love

Lady Kitara.

Comments r well loved


End file.
